Patent Literature 1 discloses a pressure sensor having a pressure conductive member. The pressure conductive member includes a silicone rubber and metal fine particles. The metal fine particles are dispersed in the silicone rubber. With a load exerted on the pressure sensor, the dispersed metal fine particles approach one another, thus reducing electrical resistance. Accordingly, the pressure conductive member becomes conductive. The pressure sensor of Patent Literature 1 detects the load based on the conduction.